Patience? Not with Ryoma!
by WeirdoWhoWrites
Summary: A story about Yukimura, fem Ryoma and her patience. Credits to Fire Dolphin :) Its actually a story for her somewhat request-review thing Hope you guys like it.


Credit goes to Fire Dolphin. Hope this suits your taste of Yukimura, Ryoma and a baby If it doesn't, I could always make another one xD Just leave a review on the pairing and I'll make a one shot for em. Though specifics would be loved

Ryoma was never a patient person.

Not when she was in middle school and couldn't wait an entire year to join the regulars on the tennis team so she plotted her way in

"_Eh? A freshman regular? That's forbidden in Seigaku"_

"_But this girl is the real deal! I saw her play! She could probably beat out most of the Seigaku guys anyway!"_

"_I saw her too! She showed off a perfect twist serve! Who knows what else she could do!"_

"_But the coach and Tezuka-sempai are still at odds about her"_

"_Then let's go help them make that decision" The playful middle school first year boy plotted_

"_Eh? How?"_

"_Let's petition for Echizen-sama!"_.

Not when she was supposed to wait an entire year to join the regulars once more in the high school tennis team and so decided to secretly take advance placement classes so that she could graduate with Momo and Kaidoh sempai's year.

"_And the valedictorian for this school year…ECHIZEN RYOMA of 2-A"_

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!" The previous valedictorian and now salutatorian yelled in surprise_

_Momo's eyes bulged out of their sockets –not really, just came pretty close—as he searched the crowd for his tennis captain 'Kaidoh' just to see the snake in the same position as the other seniors_

_The still so tiny rookie brat of Seigaku hopped on stage to give his well thought out and well planned valedictorian speech "MADA MADA DANE Sempai's" _

_Then the little girl ran for her life as her so called senior's went wild at the news. Her speech was over anyways._

Not when she wanted a boyfriend but the Seigaku tennis regulars kept scaring all her schoolmates away once they found out, which left her with the inevitable choice of picking someone not from their school.

"_Nagai-san?"_

"_No"_

"_Kurai-kun?"_

"_No."_

"_How about…Shiki-sempai?"_

"_It won't make a difference how you say the name; nobody in Seigaku is good enough for you Ryoma"_

"_Fine! Then I'll get one from another school!"_

"_You wouldn't da-"_

"_I would sempai and believe me, you won't know till I get him"_

Not during her first date and she had gotten tired of waiting for the day to arrive so her boyfriend just took her out on a date the day before.

"—_and so we divide the number 300 by the number of students present to get the number of x in the equation (x)+yb1/2-h=b-h+1/3 of the students in—"_

_A knocking sound disturbed the class. Admiring eyes turned into hateful glares as the students became preoccupied with the door only the speaker from before noticed the person carefully balancing herself by the windowsill, swooping forward to take the student closest to her and disappearing._

"_SHIT" He yelled out, ignoring the reprimanding glare of the teacher as he ran to the window, slamming it open before popping his head out._

_There they were, the boy in a confused daze as to what had just happened and the girl quickly fleeing the scene of the crime with the boy in tow._

_By the time the other students had come to see what he saw by the window, they had already escaped. _

_The speaker not only received demerits for cursing in class, but his perfect grade was lowered for false accusations and he was then sent to a psychiatric hospital. _

Not when she had threatened Fuji Syuusuke –let me emphasize that…FUJI SYUUSUKE—to tell her what her long time boyfriend was planning to do and ended up finding out that her long time boyfriend was going to propose to her soon.

_Syuusuke was never scared. He was the epitome of what fear is, so there was never anything to be scared of. Everybody feared and yet adored him, it as a thrilling feeling being this way and he loved it. _

_Now his thoughts had finally been proven wrong. Kami had looked down and had finally seen how unfair it was that he was already a genius, got good looks and was entirely popular with his family life finally falling in place. Kami thought that he needed to be reminded that he was still a measly human who just happened to have his favor._

_Echizen Ryoma was born to be this reminder._

_She had been declared as Seigaku's forever little sister and was therefore off limits to everyone. Yet she kept defining the limits and doing whatever she wanted henceforth her new title of "Seigaku's forever BRATTY little sister"_

_Yet here she was, not getting what she wanted, and scaring Syuusuke like no other pms-ing woman ever could._

"_Tell me now Fuuji-sempai, you're the only one he talks to in Seigaku minus Tezuka-sempai. You know why he's ignoring me"_

_Stalking like a lion with superman's inhumane abilities (Ryoma) and an injured mouse under the influences of alcohol with little to no chance of escape from the herculean fear of all sadists everywhere (Fuuji)_

_Oh how low the favorite of Kami-sama had fallen._

Not when she got tired of waiting for him to propose and proposed herself much to her boyfriends chagrin as he quickly saved his dignity by shutting her up and kissing her before she could finish her supposed proposal

"_B-But wait. I am not done with what I wanted to—" another kiss, interrupting her trying to interrupt him._

"_Let me—" the kiss got deeper, her boyfriend now finally shutting her up with his tongue in her mouth_

_As horrible as the so called romantic date had gone, he had come prepared –with Fuuji's warning—he pulled out the engagement ring and in mid make out session, put it on her slender finger._

_Her eyes widened at of something cold slipping on her finger._

Not when her wedding –which her long time boyfriend now turned fiancée and soon to be husband had finally gotten her to agree not to move the wedding date earlier each month- was already falling apart and it hadn't even started yet.

"_Groom is stuck in traffic and has abandoned his limousine"_

"_Flower girl refuses to put on her dress"_

"_Momoshiro—the best man to the bride—still not being allowed to enter the bride's room to help console and calm her down as she was supposed to be changing and is doing his job through the door instead while his wife talks over him from inside the room"_

"_Nanjiroh is being himself and is getting chased around by the priest for bringing porn in church"_

"_Ryoga drunk and mumbling about how his little sister is getting married"_

"_The entire Seigaku population looking for more chairs"_

"_The rest of the tennis population giving up on chairs and moving the chairs away in favor of sitting on the ground"_

"_WHAT MORE COULD GO WRONG!? SEE! THIS IS WHY I WANTED TO MOVE THE WEDDING FORWARD! BUT NOOOO. He just had to go and use that stupid smile on me"_

_Ann was half wondering if that was a compliment or an insult as she tried to get the bride to stay in her place._

"_Ryoma, please calm down. The stress isn't good for the—"  
"That's it! I am done!" The still tiny but amazingly awesome tennis prodigy yelled aloud –in church no less—_

_Eyes widened as the guests heard this statement_

_Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break_

_The groom and his hung over entourage had finally arrived, the church was oddly quiet, lacking the life and chaos he had expected to come to at his arrival._

_New fears now shook him_

"_Did she leave?"_

"_Was I too late?"_

"_I knew I should have just gone to Vegas and gotten married there!"_

"_Why didn't I listen to her?"_

_His entourage began consoling him, leading him up the church's steps to get him to sit down. _

_As the doors opened, heads turned around, smirks and smiles gracing their faces as they watched a very surprised groom and his equally surprised and now more sober entourage enter the church._

_Everything was in pristine order. Everyone was quiet. The priest was where he should be while Nanjiroh was tied up in a chair somewhere along with Ryoga._

_The only thing that was wrong with the entire picture was that the bride was at the other end of the hallway, staying put with a large smile on her face while the groom was still to walk down the aisle _

Even their first born had inherited Ryoma's lack of patience.

"_Everything hurts! I hate you! I hate you! I am so never getting pregnant again! You said nine months! It's only been seven and a half!" She yelled like a screeching banshee._

_Her first and only boyfriend- recently turned husband, ignored her statements and opted to take a glance of his beautiful wife, who was sweating and breathing like crazy at the back of his car but nonetheless, he found her to be the most precious thing he had ever seen as she tried to calm down enough to not induce an even earlier labor than the one she was in. There at the back, with her stomach bulging with his children…he sighed in pleasure, he would never tire of such a beautiful picture now imprinted in his mind._

"_I SWEAR KID…" They still didn't know the gender of the child and so referred to the child as 'kid' in most cases "If you don't stop trying to get out earlier than your father can get me to the hospital then you will be grounded for the rest of your life!"_

_Strangely enough, Ryoma's breathing normalized enough that Ann –the other person at the back of the car with Momo taking shotgun- could properly stare at her weirdly as she was used once more as Ryoma's pillow. Fuuji, the other passenger of the car at the very back who was his best friend, simply smirked and said his wife's long time phrase _

"_Mada mada dane kid, even in your mother's stomach your scared of her"_

_Ahhh. His beautiful wife._

And now, here he was. His wife peacefully holding their two year old little boy in her arms with a rare but loving smile on her face as she nuzzled herself against his chest as she sat on his lap peacefully, her slightly bulging stomach was unmistakable. Seiichi smiled at how perfect the entire picture was and half wishing his best friend would come barging in to take a picture.

He began stroking her hair, a past time he enjoyed everyday other than tennis. She smiled up and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Seiichi"

"I love you Ryoma"

"Always?" She grinned her playful grin, it was their secret joke.

"And Forever"

It didn't matter how impatient she was for every step she took, he loved her and all her quirks. This was his life and it seemed pretty perfect despite how fast paced his wife is.

LIKE IT? LOVE IT? REVIEW IT!


End file.
